Mario Kart and Friends
Mario Kart and Friends is the 9th Mario Kart Game.It's for the Nintendo Switch.It includes more modes,characters,items/power-ups,and Tracks.The main gimmick is the drop feature,where you can drop unwanted items. Characters Mario Characters * Mario * Baby Mario * Luigi * King Boo * Peach * Baby Peach * Bowser * Baby Bowser * Bowser Junior * Yoshi(9 Returning Colors + Brown Yoshi) * Wiggler * Donkey Kong * Baby Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Shy Guy(9 Returning Colors + Brown Shy Guy) * Boo * Rosalina * Wario * Baby Wario * Waluigi * Toad * Koopa Troopa Unlockable * Rainbow and Jade Color Yoshis * Rainbow and Ruby Color Shy Guys * Baby Luigi * Daisy * Baby Daisy * Birdo * Baby Waluigi * Metal Mario * Pink Gold Peach * Green Bronze Luigi Zelda Characters * Link * Zelda * Ganondorf * Toon Link * Shiek * Skull Kid Unlockable * Baby Link,Zelda,and Shiek * Classic Ganon * Toon Zelda Splatoon Characters * Inkling Boy * Inkling Girl * Octoling Unlockable * Callie * Marie * Baby Inkling Boy,Inkling Girl,and Octoling Kirby Characters * Kirby(10 colors) * King DeeDeeDee * Meta Knight Unlockable * Adeline * Rainbow and Rose Quartz Color Kirby * Banana Dee * Baby King DeeDeeDee and Adeline Other Characters * Master and Crazy Hand * Mii * Villager(Animal Crossing) Recommended Characters Put any Nintendo Character Here * Modes Grand Prix,Time Trial,and V.S. Race Same as always,but you can apply mirror to 50cc,and 200cc. Battle Mode Balloon Battle,Bob-omb Blast,and Shine Thief Same as always Zombie Infection At the start of a game,1 randomly selected player(or COM) becomes a Zombie.If someone gets hit by a Zombie Shell,a Zombie Bob-omb,a Zombie with a Zombie Star on,a Zombie banana peel,a Zombie horn,a Zombie Punching Glove,or a Zombie Mine,he/she become a zombie.When there's one survivor left,a timer(with a customizable time begins.If the last survivor survives when the timer goes off,he/she wins.But if he/she doesn't,the First Zombie Wins.There are '''NO' teams.'' Pick-up For the First Part(Which Time is customizable),you try to pick up as much items as you can,'BUT '''you can't use those items until the second part.In the second part,you can use all the items you picked up(but only those items)in a balloon battle.''There can be teams. 8 Battle Mode You can play Battle Mode as if it was Mario Kart 8(Not Deluxe) Double Dash Mode You can play '''any '''mode as if you were playing Mario Kart:Double Dash Items * Super Mushroom* * Green Shell* * Red Shell* * Banana Peel* * Fire Flower * Bomb-omb* * Star * Blue Shell * Super Horn * IMPROVED Cape Feather * IMPROVED Poison Mushroom* * IMPROVED Blooper * IMPROVED Lucky 7 * ORIGINAL Boo * IMPROVED Fake Item Box * Bullet Bill * Mega Mushroom * IMPROVED Super Leaf * Piranha Plant * Boomerang Flower * Golden Mushroom * MARIO KART 7 Thunder Bolt * NEW Team Item Box** * NEW Team Mushroom** * NEW Lightning Bob-omb* * NEW Mine* * NEW Punching Glove * NEW Gamble Mushroom * NEW Zombie Shell***/* * NEW Zombie Bob-omb***/* * NEW Zombie Star * NEW Zombie Horn*** * NEW Zombie Punching Glove*** * NEW Zombie Mine***/* *Can come in a group of 3 **Can only be used in a team match ***Can only be used by Zombies in Zombie Infection Mode Trivia * This is the first time you can play as a Kirby character in Mario Kart * This is the first game that could have 3 teams * This is the second time different characters have something special about them,with some faster,and has better luck with what items they get and with gamble mushrooms I will get back to this soon Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Games Category:K-Games Category:Mario Kart and Friends